Words Hurt
by Magical Scarlett
Summary: ONE SHOT. /Frabevans/ "Mi vida ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué no sabías lo mucho que te amaba?" No respondió. que egoísta. "Te necesito." comencé a sollozar. "Quinn, no puedo hacer esto solo. Simplemente no puedo." Besé su frente por última vez, saqué una nota que le había escrito el día anterior y la dejé en sus mano. Miré su hermosa cara y le di la espalda. Para siempre.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son no me pertenecen, yo sólo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes. No me demandes pew pew**

_Este es el primer fic que escribo que no es de twilight yay, espero que no me haya salido horroso _

Les recomiendo que vayan sacando sus pañuelos, llorarán a moco tendido. (bueno, al menos yo lo hice)

* * *

**Playlist**

**(1)Everybody hurts- REM.**

**(2) Without you- Boyce Avenue acoustic cover**

* * *

_**Words Hurt.**_

**Quinn POV**

_11 meses antes _

Estaba súper nerviosa hoy sería mi primer día en mi nueva escuela, en la preparatoria McKinley. Hablé con mi madre acerca de mi padre y de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, se me hacía injusto que ella me hubiera tenido por 17 años y mi padre sólo por un par de días a lo largo de toda mi vida, ella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, yo viviría con mi papá con la condición de que fuera cada tres meses a verla y le enviara e-mails semanales, se me hizo demasiado pero acepté.

Y ahora, me encontraba viviendo con mi padre, cuando le conté acerca de lo que tenía planeado en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo todos mis papeles ya estaban en la preparatoria, ya estaba registrada; también se dedicó a comprar muebles y a acomodar mi "futuro nuevo cuarto" para que mi estancia fuera cómoda, yo le dije que era demasiado pero debía de entender que él estaba feliz de tener su hija de vuelta.

Llegué temprano porque tenía que pasar por mi horario y mapa de la escuela, tenía la piel a flor de piel estaba nerviosa porque tenía miedo de no hacer un amigo en la escuela o que me vieran como bicho raro porque estos niños se conocen desde la primaria y pueden reaccionar de manera inesperada cuando alguien nuevo llega, a veces a las personas no les gusta el cambio porque no les gusta probar cosas nuevas, prefieren quedarse con lo viejo y no arriesgarse, quedarse en zona segura y eso para mí era aburrido pero traté de ser optimista.

_Hoy haré un amigo. Sólo sonríe y se tu misma._

Estacioné el auto, cerca de la entrada de la escuela para no dar doble vuelta, prefería caminar un largo tramo a otra vez subirme al carro y todo el rollo, era una persona sencilla no me gustaba complicarme la vida como a la mayoría de los adolescentes. Legué a las afueras del edificio y miré mi reflejo por la puerta de cristal; veía a una mujer dispuesta a ser una persona diferente el día de hoy y quitarse su timidez, veía el reflejo de una mujer con un messy bun bien hecho, con un maquillaje súper simple que traía unos jeans ajustados hasta la cintura, unos botines sin tacón de color beige y un suéter súper holgado de color verde musgoso y ahora miré a su alrededor y me di cuenta en el planeta verde en el cual estaba rodeada y a partir de ese momento me prohibí vestirme de verde. Entré a la oficina con un poco de timidez y comencé a mirar alrededor, estaba acomodado y tenía muebles que le daban la atmosfera de ser acogedora aunque ¿Por qué ponían flores y plantas dentro de la oficina? ¿Acaso no tienen suficiente con la vegetación que hay afuera? Reí para mí misma y empecé a tararear una canción, en seguida una señora de cabello pelirrojo corre hacia la recepción.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Oh, bueno me inscribieron hace un par de semanas y…

-¡Eres la hija del señor Fabray!- dio un saltito- un placer- tomó mi mano y la sacudió con la suya, me pareció amigable en exceso. Y me entregó un folder, era de color azul y no tenía varías hojas adentro, en realidad sólo había unas cuatro, el mapa, el horario, la hoja de asistencia y ¿un folleto?

-Wow- miré todo el asunto del "folder" sorprendida.- ¿Así tratan a todos los alumnos nuevos?- dije para mí misma en voz alta.

-Eres la única persona nueva que se ha inscrito en mucho tiempo.

Abri los ojos como platos, hoy sería un largo día. Sería el "juguete nuevo".

-Bueno…-titubeé algo asustada ahora-. Gracias.

-Que tengas buen día, por cierto soy la señora Stewart. Lo siento, suelo ser muy olvidadiza y dispersa.

_Ya me di cuenta._

Me despedí de ella con un movimiento cortes de mano y salí del edificio, cuando salí ahora había más gente, el estacionamiento casi estaba a punto de llenarse.

Traté de actuar lo más normal posible, traté también de no tropezarme quería pasar de desapercibida pero lo hice sin éxito, sentía más de veinte miradas detrás de mi espalda y me daba miedo voltear. Miré al suelo asustada y caminé con la cabeza gacha hacia la escuela. Me regañé a mí misma, hace unos momentos me motivé para no ser tímida y entrar con la frente en alto y hago todo lo contrario.

Suspiré aliviada cuando encontré el salón de literatura –la primera clase que me tocaba hoy- antes de que tocaran la campana, caminé nerviosa y me senté en el único lugar que había disponible… en medio del salón, parecía que lo habían hecho a propósito, estaba dos filas delante de los "escandalosos" ya saben… a los chicos que no les importa nada y sólo van a la escuela para socializar por ejemplo los estudiantes de fútbol americano; y estaba dos filas atrás de los "aplicados" las personas que creen que la escuela es una competencia y no te prestan nada, normalmente son callados, yo entraba en esa categoría pero prometí ser alguien diferente esta vez. Conforme pasaban las clases sentía las miradas de TODOS en el salón, era intimidante y me hacía pequeña sólo hable cuando los profesores me obligaron a presentarme, obviamente fue innecesario porque todos sabían que la hija del famoso abogado Fabray llegaría hoy, sólo lo hacían para molestarme. Para eso entonces ya reconocía algunas caras y nombres de alumnos que coincidían clases con ellos pero no le hablaba a ninguno, era muy difícil dejar de ser tímida de un momento para otro. En el almuerzo, moría de vergüenza no había hecho ni siquiera un amigo, nada de nada. Estaba decepcionada.

Después de comprar una manzana, un té helado y un sándwich, tomé mi bandeja de comida y comencé a mirar alrededor del comedor viendo donde me podría sentar casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y la mayoría me veían con sonrisas burlonas pero no iba a dejar que eso me bajara el ánimo, puse la frente en alto y hasta en la esquina encontré una mesa solita, suspiré algo triste y camine hacia esa mesa decidida. Mientras iba camino a la mesa –se me hacía eterno, parecía que estaba a lado del otro mundo.- escuché que las porristas se secreteaban entre ellas y después me miraban de reojo, ¡Qué descaradas eran! Sabía que estaban hablando de mí.

Se aclaró la garganta una rubia de ojos azules, y todas las demás porristas asintieron. Ella era la abeja reina, debía de alejarme de ella y seguir con mi camino, y así lo hice.

-¿Eres Fabray, verdad?- asentí confundida. ¿A qué quería ir con esa conclusión?- ¡Hola! Soy Kitty, ella es Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sarah, Sugar- primero señaló a una niña morena con cuerpo curvilíneo, después a una chica que estaba enseñando demasiado escote con su uniforme de porristas, a continuación a otras barbies no supe cuál era cuál y finalizó señalando a una pelirroja con lentes de sol en forma de corazón- bueno… no hacemos esto seguido así que hoy estas de suerte.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No fui obvia?-dijo en tono fresa- Siéntate a comer con nosotras esta semana.

Una parte me decía "_aléjate aléjate", _pero la otra parte me decía _"inténtalo, arriésgate."_ Esa Barbie no me daba buena espina, no sé.

-No gracias.- sonreí amable denegando su orden, porque no era invitación.

-No te estoy preguntando.-dijo grosera.

-Oh bueno, ya te dije que no y un no es no.- le contesté seca, no sé de dónde había sacado el valor pero me gustaba, sonreí falsamente y me fui a la mesa que estaba sola. Ni si quiera la deje contestarme.

Me senté en la mesa que estaba sola y miré a mi almuerzo como si fuera interesante tenía pavor de levantar la vista y encontrarme con miles de pares de ojos hacía mí. De repente vi un par de pies sentarse a lado de mí, eran unos tacones preciosos.

-Hola.- dijo una voz de campanitas.- Wow, eso fue impresionante.- alcé la mirada algo asustada. Me miraba una chica de cabello castaño y largo, tenía unos ojos enormes y su sonrisa era encantadora- Nadie, nadie las había rechazado nunca. ¡Eres increíble!

-No lo creo.- dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-Y aparte modesta, jajaja wow seremos grandes amigas, soy tu fan- me guiñó el ojo- Por cierto, estas sentada en mi mesa.

-Oh lo siento.- dije apenada con un rubor color coral en mis mejillas, estuve a punto de pararme pero me detuvo.

-Estaba bromeando. –me invitó a sentarme de nuevo.- Soy Rachel.- me sonrió como cuando una pequeña consume mucha azúcar.

-Quinn Fabray. – contesté después de haberle tomado un sorbo a mi te.- ¿Rachel? ¿Por qué me suena tu nombre?

-Oh, probablemente te suena porque compartes clases con soy novia de Finn, mira es ese chango de allá- dijo entre risas y no pude evitar reírme también.

Mi corazón latió con velocidad cuando vi el rostro de la persona que Rachel estaba señalando, había señalado a un grupo de chicos, eran de los populares ¿Por qué se había sentado conmigo? ¿Me estaban haciendo una novatada? Quería correr.

-Es el más alto.-sonrió de oreja a oreja

No pude aguantar más la curiosidad y tuve la necesidad de preguntar.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con él?

-Me caen mal sus amigos.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué te sentaste conmigo?- crucé os brazos mirándola fijamente.

-Me caíste bien.

-No me conoces.- la reté.

-Lo sé pero no te pareces a ellos.- apunto con su dedo pulgar la mesa de los populares.

En eso tenía razón. Al menos había conocido a alguien que pensaba igual que yo, no estaría sola, fue un buen comienzo.

Pasaron los meses y Rachel y ya nos convertimos en mejores amigas, y ya no estábamos tan solas nuestro grupo de amigos creció, era pequeño pero ambas éramos muy quisquillosas cuando conocían a alguien, yo en lo personal no le daba mi confianza a cualquiera tenía que ganársela y tenía que ser un buen amigo. Yo tenía un buen ojo para saber quiénes eran sus amigos y quiénes no, con Berry dudaba al principio pero con el tiempo ella demostró que no era como el resto de los demás, era especial, estaba ahí cuando necesitabas –cuando quería reír o un hombro en donde llorar o cuando quería que me escucharan y viceversa- y eso era el significado de ser un verdadero amigo.

Odiaba pasar por los lockers, en especial por el mío. Ya se imaginaran por qué a sólo tres casilleros de distancia estaba el de Sam Evans, el mejor amigo del novio de Rachel. No lo había tratado aún, en realidad no tenía ningún tipo de relación con él, sólo sabía quién era y cada vez que Rachel me invitaba a una fiesta en la casa de su novio lo saludaba a distancia. Dentro de la escuela la gente cambia, como si tuvieran una vida que la gente cree que tienen fuera del colegio pero en la vida real es completamente distinta. Y un perfecto ejemplo era Sam dentro de la escuela es un chico inteligente pero llega a ser un cretino cuando te metes con él, eso es bueno así la gente tiene cuidado al hablar contigo; en fin Sam finge ser una persona fría, le gusta ser el centro de atención en cambio cuando está afuera del colegio es un chico normal, humilde, es sensible, tímido, etcétera.

Admitía que sentía atracción por el él y me ponía roja como tomate cada vez que me dirigía la palabra o sacaba esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me comenzaba a gustar pero apenas lo conocía, aparte estábamos en diferentes mundos y eso nunca podría pasar. Sam Evans, era mi amor platónico.

-Por favor Rachel, acompáñame.- supliqué.

-Esta bien.- rodó los ojos y le tomé la mano.

Todos los pasillos estaban llenos de posters del baile de primavera, unos decían que compráramos boletos, otros eran campañas del rey y la reina del baile de bienvenida/primavera y venían fotos con los candidatos, ya se imaginaran quienes estaban nominados. Los populares obviamente…

Sam Evans y Kitty Wilde, Santana y Puckerman y para finalizar Sugar Motta y Rory Flanagan .

Rodeé los ojos cuando vi el poster de Kitty pegado en mi locker, lo arranqué y lo tiré al suelo a continuación saqué los libros que me faltaban y Rachel me observaba con el semblante en blanco, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar en que pensaba.

-Tú quieres ir al baile.

-Claro que no.- abrí los ojos respondiendo rápidamente.

-Sí quieres ir.- empezó a darme pequeñas palmaditas en mis brazos.

-Alice, a estas alturas ya nadie me va a invitar. El baile es este sábado.

-Todo es posible, créeme.- me guiño el ojo, ella y sus supersticiones.

-Rachel nada más quieres que diga eso para que no estés el sábado sola con Funn.

-Puede que sí, puede que no.- se puso la mano en la barbilla.

-Eres increíble- dije riendo.

Cuando pasamos a lado de mis candidatos favoritos nominados a rey y reina del baile, nótese el sarcasmo. Mi mirada y la de Sam se cruzaron por escasos segundos, sonreí como tonta y el… ¿me había guiñado el ojo? Nah, de seguro era un tic.

-Aaaay el amor.- comenzó a cantar mi amiga.

-¿De qué hablas?- encarné una ceja rogándole a dios que no haya visto lo que paso hace rato.

-De nada, distraída.- golpeó mi cabeza suavemente con su mano y ella se fue a su clase de mate mientras yo me iba a clase de salud.

Salud era mi clase menos favorita, y de hecho era una de las más aburridas de todo el ciclo lo bueno es que sólo lo tendríamos por otros dos meses y adiós a esa horrorosa materia. Me senté en uno de los lugares de hasta atrás del salón, nunca prestaba atención a esa clase y aún seguía sin saber cómo la pasaba con 8. No sé si era por azares del destino o porque Rachel me echó la sal pero la mayoría de las clases las tenía con Sam Evans, me extrañó no verlo ya que Rachel siempre me comentaba su ambición por ser doctor. No le di mucha importancia probablemente le gustaba saltarse clases.

Al finalizar las clases fui corriendo al salón de Rachel.

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó alzando ambas cejas, yo no podía hablar porque no tenía aire.

-Pensé que te habías ido.- dije entre suspiros.

-Pensaste mal. ¿Por qué pensaste eso?- se llevó los libros al pecho mientras caminábamos hacia los casilleros.

-Es que Finn y Sam no entraron a clase y pensé que te había pasado algo.- mentí.

-¿A mí o a Sam, picarona?- me dio un codazo y la callé.

Mi amiga estaba al tanto de mi atracción hacia Sam, siempre me mantenía al tanto de él, me contaba lo que Finn le contaba acerca de él, etc. Ella pretendía juntarnos pero le dije que no lo hiciera, que no lo obligara él tendría que llegar a mí. Si lo hacía bien y si no pues… trataría de sobrevivir.

-Pueden escucharte.- sentencie y ella se rio bajito.

-Perdón.- hizo una seña de que se ponía un zipper en los labios. Pero después de 5 segundos lo abrió.- No sé dónde está.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa.- hacía como que le cerraba la bragueta imaginaria de la boca otra vez y traté de contener una carcajada. Guardé mis libros y agarré mi mochila, y después un papelito llamó mi atención.

"_Your smile is like a poem._

_There's a meaning behind it_

_About it and it makes me dream."_

_Por favor, mañana quédate a ver el partido._

_Sam Evans._

-¿Qué? -Solté un gritito al ver de quien era la nota. No lo podía creer, parecía irreal de seguro me estaban jugando una broma.

Me dieron ganas de romper el papelito pero Rachel me lo quiero de las manos antes de que lo hiciera y cuando lo termino de leer empezó a dar saltitos.

-¡Te-lo-dije!

-Rachel, puede ser una broma.- pero ella negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Conozco la letra de mi mejor amigo a la perfección. ¿Dudas de mí?

-No claro que no, pero no sé.

-Sí es una broma, lo dejaré sin hijos en frente de toda la escuela. Y va en serio. Quinn, lo dice en serio; lo sé porque le dije que nunca se metiera con mis amigos en especial contigo que te has convertido en mi mejor amiga.

-Lo prometes.

-Te lo juro.- me jaló del brazo- Ahora vamos de compras, tienes que usar algo especial mañana.

-Rachel...- gemí.

Al día siguiente era un manojo de nervios, en primera estaba usando ropa muy provocadora para mi gusto y para mi provocativo era usar vestidos ¡No me gustaba enseñar mis piernas! Y aparte yo nunca usaba tipo de ropa, con tal sólo verme sabías que Rachel me había elegido el atuendo pero me regaño cuando me vio usar coverse en vez de flats o zapatillas. La gente ya se había olvidado de mí y había superado la fase del "juguete nuevo" pero gracias a mi amiga era el centro de atención otra vez y para variar las clases se me habían pasado súper rápido y la hora del partido ya casi se acercaba, de hecho como era el partido final de la temporada las clases terminarían dos horas más temprano… genial.

-Párate derecha- me decía mi amiga enojada mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

Sólo gemí, quería que la tierra me tragara.

-Eres bonita, no sé por qué demonios no te gusta destacarte.

-Ya basta.-tomé un sorbo de mi refresco

-Qué bueno que las clases terminaran temprano. Así nos da más tiempo de arreglarte.- literalmente escupí el refresco por toda la mesa.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

-Te traje un cambio de ropa, ni creas que usaras eso en el partido.

-No, dios mío… ¿Qué hice mal?-miré al cielo lamentándome

Marley, una amiga nuestra, castaña con facciones finas tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa agachó la cabeza.

-No te espantes pero… viene alguien para acá.

Alcé la vista discretamente y Sam venía para acá… ¡Venía para mi mesa! No lo estaba soñando y aparte venía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tuve que controlarme para no babear. Casi me daba un paro cardiaco ¿Y si me ponía roja? Seguramente ya lo estaba. ¿Y si digo una estupidez si me pregunta algo? Tranquila Quinn, respira respira.

-Hola.-dijo con voz aterciopelada.

-H-Ho-Hola.- titubeé y Rachel me pateó por debajo de la mesa y gemí por lo bajo.

-¿Recibiste mi nota?- me preguntó con emoción en sus ojitos.

-Sí.- acomodé un tonto mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Miré a mi mejor amiga asustada, cuando un niño me gustaba le contestaba con cortas palabras.

-¿Irás al partido?

-Sí.- dije con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- me dijo sorprendido- ¡Asombroso! Sé que sonara raro pero ¿Te puedo pedir algo?-algo escondía detrás de su espalda, miré a Alice pero ella no alcanzaba a ver nada, o éramos muy pequeñas o él era muy enorme.

-Depende.- dije para que pensara que ando loca por él, que lo trato como cualquier otra persona pero seguramente ya sabía mis sentimientos hacia el sólo esperaba que no me rompiera el corazón.

-¿Podrías usar esto?- sacó una camisa de fútbol americano pero de mi talla, era del mismo color del uniforme que los chicos. Sacó su risita nerviosa al igual que yo y me pasó la camisa, cuando nuestras manos rosaron sentí como una placentera descarga eléctrica. Raro.

-Hmmm, deja lo pienso.- me iba a hacer la difícil, su hermana discretamente me hizo un "ok" con los dedos.

-Bueno.- dijo algo decepcionado.- Me avisas.

-Mejor velo por tu mismo en el partido.- dije con una sonrisa, obviamente si me la iba a poner.

-Esta bien.- regresó su sonrisa pícara y regresó a su mesa trotando.

-Permiso.- se disculpó con los demás que estaban presentes en la mesa, estaban shokeados.

Rachel tomó mi mano y salimos caminando rápido hacia el baño junto con Marley, yo llevaba la camisa en mi mano.

Cuando cerramos el baño con llave y nos aseguramos de que no había nadie, ambas nos miramos y gritamos como locas.

-Wow qué romantico.- dijo Marley aplaudiendo.

-¿Tu no tenías idea de esto?- le pregunté sorprendida.

-No, te lo juro. Estoy igual de sorprendida que tú.

-Es todo un príncipe.- suspiré y desdoble la camisa otra vez admirándola.

Rachel propinó un grito agudo, era de emoción.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira el reverso.- me arrebató la camisa y ella lo volteó, para que yo ahora viera la espalda. Casi me desmayo cuando vi lo que traía.

"_Evans_

_6"_

Grité de la emoción, tenía su apellido y el número con el que jugaba. Que romántico, me dieron ganas de llorar, era tan perfecto.

-Le gustas, en verdad le gustas.- asentía Marley muchas veces.

-¿En serio?

-Sí sí, el nunca había hecho esto por alguien.- Rachel dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al corazón.

Me sentía la mujer más afortunada del universo.

Era la primera vez que me gustaba alguien y este me correspondía.

Me miré espantada en el baño de mujeres, habíamos pasado ahí las últimas dos horas "arreglándome", estaba usando unos shorts denim a la cintura degradados –se iban haciendo azules- súper cortos, mis piernas se veían maravillosas pero… era demasiado, también llevaba puesta la camisa que me dio Edward, le llevaba hecha un nudo; pensaba en fajármela pero Racheñ me dijo que se veía mejor –su primera idea fue cortar la camisa, ella quería que mostrara más piel pero me negué.- agradezco a que en verdad no lo haya hecho. También me había puesto accesorios como pulseras y demás, lo bueno es que estaba soleado así que no sería la única en ese tipo de ropas, también Marley me prestó unos lentes de aviador para el sol y me dejo usar mis converse blancos para el partido yay.

Cuando nos fuimos a la cancha en busca de un buen lugar, estaba casi lleno y cuando entré todas las miradas fueron hacia mí y hacia mi amiga, me puse los lentes para sentirme más confiada y no vieran cuan roja estaba –tapaba la mayoría de mi cara- caminé hacia las plataformas nerviosa. Sentía los escasos rayos del sol tocar mi cara y sonreí un poco al cielo, no sé como pero encontramos lugares en la primera fila.

-¡Quinn!- grito mi chico favorito con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en el rostro.

Me acerqué hacia él, ahora yo era más alta que el debido a la que yo estaba en las tribunas y el en el área de juego, dios se veía tan sensual ¿Por qué nunca había venido a sus partidos? Ah ya hubiera muerto de un parto cardiaco.

-Hola.- me quité los lentes pero me sonroje.

-Si te la pusiste- mencionó contento- Te ves hermosa- mordí mi labio mientras me miraba de arriba para abajo.

-Gracias.- suspiré ahora puse el semblante serio.-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo?- le pregunté asustada.

Tomó mis manos y comenzó a acariciar mis nudillos con ternura.

-Ya pronto lo verás. –me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

-¿Qué tanto planeas?- moría por saber qué tanto traía en manos y traté de cruzar los brazos pero él seguía agarrándome las manos.

-Sólo te quiero decir que anotaciones que apunte son para ti.- beso mi mejilla y me sonroje con tomate.

Durante el medio tiempo las porristas estaban preparándose para comenzar una nueva rutina, la entrenadora Sylvester estaba a punto de encender el estéreo pero un jugador corrió hacia a ella, traía un montón de globos y un enorme oso de felpa –no supe quién era porque tenía el casco- pero en cuanto vi el número de su camisa mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, Sam le susurró a algo a la entrenadora y esta asintió dándole un micrófono. ¿Qué traía en manos? Se quitó el casco con cuidado y se puso en medio del estadio.

-Bueno… este…- su voz sonaba nerviosa.-Quiero hacer un anuncio.- todos comenzaron a gritar y Sam los calló.- Pero quiero decirle algo a una chica especial… -pude ver desde donde estaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Vi a las porristas y Kitty dio un paso al frente y a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Lo de ella y Sam no era aún oficial pero la mayoría de la gente pensaban que salían, eso era totalmente falso. Según Rachel, Kitty no se le despegaba de Sam y que sólo están nominados como rey y reina juntos por el status social en el cual estaban, Sam era quarterback y Kitty era la capitana de las porristas.

-Quinn Fabray…- todos se asombraron al igual que yo, mi boca se formó una enorme "o".- ¿Quieres ir al baile de bienvenida conmigo?

Todos –incluyéndome- estábamos con la boca abierta. Yo pensé que el iría al baile con Kitty. Miré a Rachel y me miraba sorprendida.

-Di que sí, di que sí- la gente empezó a decir al unísono, mientras me miraban.

Sonreí como tonta y asentí varias veces, a continuación la gente empezó a silbar y aplaudir.

Ese día había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

Mckinley había ganado gracias a la anotación de los 5 segundos finales de Sam

Tenía pareja de baile.

Le gustaba a Sam y ahora todos lo sabían.

Pero sólo había un problema… después del baile McKinley se convirtió en mi infierno personal.

_Un día antes._

**(1)**Estaba triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. ¿Eso era posible?

Triste… porque desde el día del baile Kitty se esforzaba para hacerme la vida miserable, había subido un video mío donde yo había adicionado para las porristas y sólo se burlaba de mi diciendo que era una roba novios y una zorra. Al principio traté de ignorar sus comentarios, lo de Sam y ella nunca fue oficial y encontraba infantil lo que estaba haciendo, pero con el tiempo su odio creció y las porristas y ella ya no eran las únicas que habían visto el video. Toda la escuela lo había hecho. Me sentía falta, pero yo sólo actuaba como si todo estuviera bien y nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero Kitty decidió tomar el asunto personal a otro nivel, comenzó a enviarme textos y e-mails de odio. Los borré, no quería gastar mi tiempo en ella.

Después todo empeoró.

Toda la escuela me odiaba. Recibía al menos 100 correos y mensaje de odio diarios y ya no solo era de McKinley, era de otras escuelas también. En los mensajes me llamaban de todas las maneras grotescas posibles, no había día en que no llorara porque ahora en verdad me creía esas palabras.

Acaricie mi vientre, mi enorme vientre; ahí se encontraba la semilla que había plantado Sam hace exactamente 7 meses. Todo esto había sido un accidente, ella simplemente nos tomó desprevenidos, sí… ella. Sam aún no sabía y quería guardarle la sorpresa para el gran día. Cuando me enteré, me asusté… ninguna chica se embaraza tan joven y mucho menos en un pueblo tan pequeño como Ohio, los rumores corren rápido y bueno, la gente comienza a hablar de ti en tus espaldas o a veces hay algunos valientes que te lo dicen a la cara. En fin, tanto mi novio como yo nos asustamos y no supimos que hacer, no no quería abortar a mi bebé… no señor, ambos estábamos en contra del aborto.

Mientras se nos ocurría algo decidimos mantener el asunto del embarazo en secreto, después pensamos durante 4 meses y medio en darlo en adopción abierta, pero pensamos que sería difícil verla, en fin decidimos en quedarnos con nuestra pequeña angelita. Evans y yo planeábamos escaparnos dentro de esta semana, tanto como mis padres como los suyos no estaban al tanto de lo que estábamos pasando. ¿Nos iríamos sin dinero? Estaba bien que fuéramos jóvenes pero no éramos tontos, en cuanto nos enteramos que seríamos padres comenzamos a trabajar, teníamos dinero pero no era lo suficiente para escaparnos, así que decidimos que tomaríamos el dinero que el ocuparía para la universidad era un enorme sacrificio pero… no podíamos quedarnos en Lima, Ohio.

¿Cómo mantuve mi embarazo en secreto? Fácil, mi padre casi estaba en casa, todo el tiempo estaba en su despacho –ese trabajo lo absorbía mucho- y bueno mi madre vivía en Phoenix con mi padrastro. En cuanto mi vientre comenzó a crecer comencé a usar ropa verdaderamente holgada, como tres tallas más grandes mi padre lo pasó por desapercibido y bueno empecé a cancelar los viajes hacia Phoenix con el pretexto de que tenía mucha tarea. Estaba impresionada, a mis 7 meses de embarazo nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Mi padre se acababa de ir y Sam pasaría por mí en cualquier minuto. En menos de 15 minutos él ya estaba afuera, pero no era el niño sonriente que siempre dejaba un casto beso en mis labios y acariciaba mi pancita cada vez que me veía, este era un niño lleno de furia.

**-¿**Estas bien?- arrugué mi frente, sé que fue estúpida la pregunta pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Obviamente no lo estoy.

-¿Qué pasa?- tomé su mano pero se alejó de mí.

-No voy a dar el dinero de mi universidad.- dijo serio.

-Sam, ya habíamos hablado de esto, sé que te duele mucho pero en cuanto nazca él bebe te juro que te ayudaré a recuperar ese dinero.

-No Quinn, no entiendes. Yo me esforcé mucho para esto.

Suspiré. Sam tenía un problema con su humor al parecer, porque el día anterior me había dicho que ya quería largarse de ahí para que estuviéramos juntos para siempre.

-Lo hubieras abortado.- mi corazón se rompió cuando dijo eso y abracé mi vientre como su estuviera protegiéndolo.

-Sam, me voy a quedar con el bebé.

Pero mi novio gruñó y me tomó de los brazos con fuerza, y me empezó a sacudir.

- Eres una tonta, yo no me haré responsable de esa cosa.

-¿Y me dices ahorita? Me hubieras avisado hace siete meses.- comencé a llorar y me apretó más los brazos.- Me dijiste que estábamos juntos en esto.

Me ignoró.

-Me estas lastimando-grité.

Pero no le importó, me soltó de un brazo y alzó una mano… me iba a golpear.

-Anda, sólo hazlo.- escupí con lágrimas en mis mejillas.

Las orbes azules de Sam se dilataron, se estaba dando cuenta de lo que me iba a hacer. Me soltó con rudeza y salió corriendo de la casa.

Sequé mis lágrimas con mi sudadera y me fui a mi cuarto. Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar, tenía un mensaje nuevo, de inmediato aleje la mirada del teléfono y cerré los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. No quería leerlo, ya sabía perfectamente lo que decía el mensaje, por más que intentara ignorarlos simplemente no podía. Cambié de número al menos 3 veces en los últimos 8 meses pero seguían llamando las llamadas y los mensajes de las mismas personas, no sé cómo demonios le hacían para conseguir mi número telefónico. Estaba aterrada y más que rota y estaba completamente sola.

Aún seguía sin creer que el padre de mi hija estaba a punto de golpearme, nunca había visto a Sam así, él no era violeto pero ahora me aterraba. Si ahorita actuaba así me podría imaginar cómo sería cuando tuviera la bebé en brazos.

Encendí mi computadora, me iba a ir a Phoenix con Sam o sin él. No me importaba.

Pero en cuanto la encendí se saturó, muchos correos empezaron a salir y las palabras que habían en el me empezaron a aturdir.

"_Mátate"_

"_Eres una inútil perra roba novios."_

"_Tu existencia arruina mi vida"_

"_Ojala tú y tu bastardo se mueran"_

"_Espero que te quedes sola y sin amigos"_

"_Zorra."_

"_¿No que muy virgencita? Saliste embarazada puta"_

"_Prostituta."_

Y había correos peores. Ya no los soportaba, ya no estaba viviendo sólo estaba sobreviviendo. Las noches eran largas y los días insoportables.

Rachel me decía que los ignorara, que no valía la pena pero era imposible no ignorarlos, y mucho más en la escuela, que no estaba sola que la tenía a ella y a Sam pero ellos no entendían como me sentían, ni siquiera tenían idea. Nunca me había sentido tan odiada, era una tonta y una estúpida. En verdad comencé a creer lo que todos me decían.

-Deja de llorar. Deja de llorar.- me decía a mí misma entre sollozos.

Me llevé las manos al pecho, sentía un enorme vacío. Ya no soportaba vivir, nunca había puesto el suicidio como opción pero en estos momentos parecía lo mejor, de esa manera se acabaría el dolor, el odio, y sería feliz… por fin sería feliz y viviría en paz, ya no me molestarían… ya no me insultarían…. Todo el mundo estaría mejor sin mí.

Grité y arrojé la computadora al suelo, la pantalla se puso en negro. Guardé mi celular en un cajón y fui a mi closet.

Me puse mi mejor vestido y me miré en el espejo por última vez.

Ya no era la Quinn contenta y alegre de hace 11 meses, a la persona que veía en el espejo era una mujer que no le veía el caso vivir, se veía triste, deprimida y horrible. Tenía unas ojeras enormes y mis grandes ojos de color verde estaban apagados, me daba asco verme, quité la mirada llorando y tomé una hoja de papel y una pluma y escribí lo siguiente con letra temblorosa.

"_Nunca me había sentido tan suicida en toda mi vida, pensé que esto mejoraría pero todo está empeorando y ya es muy tarde para recibir ayuda_

_Siento haber arruinado todo, en verdad lo siento. Siento no ser la persona que quisiste que fuera, siento ser una decepción, siento haberte hecho hacer cosas que no querías._

_Perdón por no ser perfecta._

_Quinn."_

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y dejé la nota pegada en el espejo.

Tomé un cinturón, me despedí del mundo y cerré los ojos para siempre.

**Sam POV**

Me sentía mal por haberle gritado a Quinn, ella siempre era tan buena conmigo y yo la trataba horrible, ella no merecía eso. Tenía que regresar a disculparme.

Salí de la escuela, y tenía un mal presentimiento. Tomé el teléfono y le marqué a Quinn pero no contestaba, tal vez estaba molesta conmigo, conduje como loco hasta su casa pero cuando llegué había una ambulancia y patrullas. Y ahí pensé lo peor. ¿Había abortado el bebé? ¿Qué había pasado? Dejé mal estacionado el auto y entre corriendo a la casa de mi amada.

-Epa, espera chico ¿Vives aquí?

-No, no vivo aquí.-intenté pasar otra vez.

-No puedes pasar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Una chica se acaba de suicidar.

Me puse pálido.

Estaban bromeando.

-¿Es esto una clase de broma?-dije molesto.

-No. ¿La conocías?

-Sí, es mi novia.

-Lo siento.- suspiró y al fin me dejó pasar.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida y entré a su cuarto. Y me quedé petrificado al ver la siguiente escena ahí estaba mi Quinn en la cama, tenía los brazos morados y la marca de algo en el cuello, como si se hubiera colgado pero lo peor… es que toda la cama estaba llena de sangre.

-¡Quinn!-grité y me lancé a ella, y ahí fue cuando comencé a llorar. Nunca había llorado en mi vida y esa era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo un señor con bata.

-Soy su novio.-grité con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hijo, tenemos que hablar.

Me paré enseguida y lo tomé de la bata amenazándolo.

-¿Por qué lo la salvó? ¿Por qué?- lo comencé a sacudir, pero cuando lo comencé a hacer me acordé de que lo mismo lo había hecho con Quinn, lo solté enseguida arrepentido.-Lo siento… perdón.

-La vecina llamó cuando escuchó un grito ahogado- comenzó a explicar.- llamó a la policía y a una ambulancia, tratamos de llegar lo más rápido posible pero cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde.-frunció el ceño.- después vimos que estaba embarazada, tenía poco de haber fallecido y el feto se estaba moviendo como si tratara de sobrevivir, tuvimos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia justo aquí y afortunadamente se salvó la bebé.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?- lo comencé a buscar.

-La llevaron al hospital, nació con tres meses de anticipación y tenemos que asegurarnos que a pesar de que es prematura se encuentre en perfectas condiciones.

Escuchamos pasos pesados hacia nosotros y al poco tiempo llego el señor fabray furioso.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?!- me vio con furia y después vio a su hija pálida en la cama.- Tú, maldito bastardo la mataste.

-No señor- sequé mis lágrimas y me acerqué a él para explicarle todo pero en eso el me propino un golpe en la mandíbula.

Gemí de dolor. Me llevaron al hospital en la patrulla, seguía llorando, seguía sin creer lo que Quinn hizo. Se quitó la vida y me sentía culpable. Tratamos de explicarle lo que había pasado al padre de Quinn pero era muy terco, y seguía sin creernos y cuando le dijeron lo de la bebé empezó a maldecir a su difunta hija y dijo que ella no merecía ser su hija, que era una vergüenza para la familia y que él ni loco se haría cargo de la pequeña. Me pareció tan inhumano lo que había hecho.

Cuando llegué, me llevaron a la sala de cuidados intensivos, entré a las incubadoras vi a una pequeña bebe que era la imagen viva de Quinn. Yacía acostada en la incubadora y me dolió el corazón al ver agujas en su piel tal tersa y joven, era tan pequeña y tan hermosa. Me acerqué a ella llorando como si no hubiera un mañana y comencé a acariciar su pequeño pie.

-Todo va a estar bien.- le susurré.

-¿Usted es su hermano?- dijo una tímida enfermera.

-No, soy su papá.

-Oh, que tierno. Usted es su primer visita.

Suspiré sin quitarle la mirada a mi hija.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cómo se llama la bebe?-dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas y sonreí sin ganas.

_**Flashback**_

-Deja de besar mi estómago- dijo Quinn entre risas.

-Eres tan hermosa.

Ella se sonrojo como tomate y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Oh vamos, no cubras tu rostro, amo cuando te pones rojita- reí.

-Basta. –suspiró- cambiando de tema… ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?- me sonrió de forma juguetona y dejó un casto beso en mis labios.

-Mas o menos- miré al techo.- me gusta Elizabeth y Andrew.- me encogí de hombros, no estaba seguro de que le gustara y volteé a verla y arrugó la nariz.

-Elizabeth es muy largo pero me gusta Andrew.

-¿Tu que nombre propones?

-Beth.- besó mi mejilla y puso mis manos en su vientre.

_**Fin de flashback**_

-Beth.-sonreí débilmente y acaricie los escasos cabellos rubios de la pequeña.

**(2)**Pasé mis manos sobre mi cabello, y mordí mi labio lo más fuerte que pude para contener un grito desgarrador. Sequé mis lágrimas pero cada vez que lo hacía mi vista se volvía borrosa avisándome que más sollozos estaban por venir, no paraba de llorar y mis ojos ya los tenía más que hinchados. Me sentía culpable, si no fuera tan impulsivo nunca hubiera dicho esas cosas tan estúpidas, nunca hubiera lastimado al amor de mi vina, nunca hubiéramos tenido esa pelea en la mañana. Si tan sólo dejara de cuestionarme y preocuparme demasiado por mi futuro, nada de esto hubiera pasado y mi Bella seguiría _viva, _pero el hubiera no existe, ya no podía cambiar lo que estaba hecho y me arrepentía completamente de lo que había cometido.

Pase mis dedos sobre su suave rostro rostro, su piel era más blanquecina que la última vez que la vi y ahora estaba fría, sin vida. Acaricié su mejilla ahora marchita, una mejilla que nunca se volvería a sonrojar, una mejilla que ya nunca iba a besar. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle adiós o de besarla por última vez. Un llanto de un bebé interrumpió el íntimo y último momento que pasaba con el amor de mi vida, Quinn Fabray.

Estaba perdido sin ella, Quinn era la luz que veía al final del enorme y oscuro túnel. Me sentía tan tonto, quería quitarme la vida no podía vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviese. Pero no podía hacerlo, sería egoísta de mi parte y no podía dejarla sola, ese pequeño ser que ella y yo habíamos creado ahora me necesitaba y dependía de mí. La bebé lloró con más fuerza y le di la espalda a mi único amor y tomé a la niña en mis brazos, acunándola y empecé a mecerla.

-Perdón.- me dijo Rachel con el semblante apenado.

-Shhh ya ya. Aquí estoy, no planeo dejarte sola.- le respondí a la niña y de inmediato paró de llorar, ya sabía quién era yo.

-Señor Hudson -tosió un extraño, un señor que los padres de Quinn habían contratado para el funeral.- La madre de la señorita.- dijo con una mueca.- desea ya enterrarla, no soporta ver su rostro, le rompe el corazón.

_Pues que se aguante._ Pensé. No estaba listo para decirle adiós para siempre.

-15 minutos más, por favor.- supliqué y el señor asintió lentamente para después retirarse.

Me acerqué al ataúd aún abierto con la niña en brazos, intentaba no sollozar en frente de ella pero fue imposible.

-Quinn- susurré con la voz rota.- Por favor, despierta.-las lágrimas venían de nuevo y me estaba desmoronando, era demasiado dolor.- Despierta, hazlo por mí… hazlo por ella.-le sonreí con dolor a la bebé.- No me dejes, Quinn no me dejes….- el pecho me temblaba, sabía que ya nunca vería esos ojos color chocolate, no los volvería a abrir y nunca volvería a despertar.

Mi madre vio que me iba a arrojar al ataúd sin importar el bienestar de la niña, así que gracias a dios, ella me la quito de los brazos antes de que volviera a hacer otra cosa sumamente estúpida. Empecé a acariciar los rubios cabellos de Fabray, y empecé a tatarear el primer dueto que habíamos hecho en el club glee, lo hacía con un nudo en la garganta y con el corazón roto. Con mi otra mano, entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella esperando una respuesta, un apretón… lo que fuera, pero nada.

-Mi vida ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué no sabías lo mucho que te amaba?

No respondió_._

_Egoísta. _

-Te necesito.- comencé a sollozar.- Quinn, no puedo hacer esto solo. Simplemente no puedo.

Respiré hondo y sentía como las interminables lágrimas se resbalaban sobre mis mejillas. Ya no soportaba eso, una parte de mi seguía aferrándose a la fantasía de que ella en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y me diría que todo estaría bien y viviríamos felices para siempre. Pero así no iban a ser las cosas, ella se había muerto ahora todo mi mundo sería gris y miserable.

Besé su frente por última vez -no quise besar sus labios- saqué una nota que le había escrito el día anterior y la dejé en sus mano. Miré su hermosa cara y le di la espalda. Para siempre.

"I don't like missing you,

But, I still do.

I don't like losing you.

But, I still did.

And the hardest part

Of it all,

Is that I know you won't

Come back."

_Traducción_

"No me gusta extrañarte, pero aun así te extraño.

No me gusta perderte, pero aun así te perdí.

Y la parte más difícil de todo esto, es que sé que no vas a regresar."

Estaba completamente seguro de una cosa.

Nunca iba a ser la misma persona de antes.

**FIN.**

* * *

Ah, el primer final trágico que escribo en toda mi vida

Escribí esta historia porque últimamente he visto a personas que a veces que insultan a otras y no se dan cuenta en el efecto que sus palabras causan y con el tiempo si siguen lastimando a esas personas… cometen el suicidio/ se cortan/ entran en depresión. Y me no sólo me refiero al maltrato emocional, también al psicológico y físico. No me importa si insultas a una persona por internet/en la vida real para sólo molestar o de broma, las palabras lastiman como navajas, por eso debemos de pensar antes de actuar, ni de broma le desees a la gente que se muera.

* * *

5 razones por la cual es suicidio no deberían de ser la respuesta.

Es permanente

Las cosas cambian y tienes que estar vivo para vivirlas/verlas.

Vales mucho más de lo que crees.

Los problemas no duran para siempre.

Las emociones son temporarias

* * *

Si alguna vez te sientes sola, deprimida y te quieres morir.

Solamente te quiero decir que no estás sola.

Toma una hoja de papel y escribe cosas bonitas como

Cachorritos

Comida

Cupcakes

Amor

Lo que te gusta de ti y porqué (tu risa, tus ojos, etc)

Escribe cuál es tu sueño, que quieres ser de grande, cómo llamaras a tus hijos.

Enlista a las personas que te aman (tu probablemente pensaras que no hay pero, muy en el fondo sabes que sí)

* * *

Bueno eso es todo :) gracias por leerlo.


End file.
